


old feelings, new labels

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Robin (Ghosts TV 2019), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Kitty (Ghosts TV 2019), Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), Pride, Pride month 2019, Quintuple Drabble, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After chatting with Alison, Pat comes out as pansexual. He is later approached by Kitty and Robin, who want to know if there are names for their own feelings.





	old feelings, new labels

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

After a long conversation with Alison on the topic of LGBTQ pride, Pat has come to a conclusion. He rarely speaks about himself around his fellow ghosts, but he wants to talk about this. it’s… important to him.

“Hello, everyone!” Pat says, grinning. “Right, before we start Food Club, I, I’ve got something I want to tell you all.”

Thomas and Julian resume looking totally bored, but are decent enough to turn in his direction.

“What is it, Patrick?” the Captain says.

Pat smiles, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “I, uh, I was talking with Alison about that pride parade we saw on the television, and… well, I… I’ve realised I’m pansexual! Isn’t that brilliant?”

He scans the faces of his fellow ghosts, and only confusion registers.

“And what, pray tell, does that mean?” Julian asks.

“Oh, well, it’s a label people use when they fall in love with people of all genders, or regardless of gender. And… I… I think it fits me. So… yeah.” He chuckles awkawarldy.

“Thank you for telling us, Pat,” Kitty says, standing up. She looks as confused as the others, but crosses the room and links arms with him. “That is very brave of you.”

He smiles. “Thanks.”

And with his anouncement out of the way, Food Club begins.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after Pat came out, Kitty and Robin come through the wall of the library, scaring him.

“Oh, sorry,” Robin says, but he gives a cheeky grin.

“No, it’s fine. So, do you two need a chat or something?”

“Uh, well, Robin and I have been thinking a lot since you told us you are pansexual, and… we were wondering if you could help us out. Did Alison tell you a lot about… other identities?”

“A fair bit, yeah. why?”

Robin scratches his head, uncharacteristically awkward all of a sudden. “Um… do you know… if… it normal to… not fall in love?”

Pat tilts his head. “Oh, yeah, there’s a name for that, mate! Alison said it’s called aromantic. And of course it’s normal.”

“That good,” Robin says, smiling. “Because me… never feel love for anyone. I not know… there name for it.”

“Well, that’s the good thing about the modern day, Robin,” Pat says, adjusting his glasses. “There’ve always been people who are gay or bi or aromantic or whatever, but now we have names for those feelings. And it’s okay to be this way, mate.”

“Thank you, Pat.”

“Now, what about you, Kitty?” Pat asks, turning to Kitty.

“I was just wondering if there is a name for someone who… falls in love with women as well as men?” Kitty says.

“Oh, there is! The one that best fits your description is bisexual, which Alison said means ‘attraction to two or more genders’. Are you describing yourself by any chance, Kitty?” he says, smiling.

Kitty leaps forwards and hugs him. “Oh, thank you, Pat! I am bisexual. And that is normal too?”

He grins. “Yeah, it certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
